womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Amy Poehler
Amy Meredith Poehler ( Burlington (Massachusetts) , September 16 1971 ) is an American comedienne and actress. They belonged from 2001 to 2008 to the cast of Saturday Night Live, and then she stopped because of the birth of her first child. She was in 2008 the first member of Saturday Night Live that was once nominated for an Emmy Award in the category 'best supporting actor actress in a comedy series, "and was nominated again in 2009. Content [ hide ] *1 Youth *2 Career **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Poehler#Upright_Citizens_Brigade_.281996.E2.80.932000.29 2.1 Upright Citizens Brigade (1996-2000)] **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Poehler#Saturday_Night_Live_.282001.E2.80.932008.29 2.2 Saturday Night Live (2001-2008)] *3 Private *4 Filmography Youth [ edit ] Poehler is a daughter of Eilin and Bill Poehler , both his teacher. In 1993 she graduated from Boston College. She was a member of the improvisation oldest association in America, when''My Mother's Fleabag'' . After graduating, she moved to Chicago, where they are on the Second City University studied improvisation with her friend and future colleague Tina Fey . She also studied at the Improv Olympic with Del Close, which also gave them later lesson. Career [ edit ] ''Upright Citizens Brigade'' (1996-2000) [ edit ] During her years at Second City, Poehler studied with Matt Besser, who worked with the program Upright Citizen Brigade . While the group consisted of several cast members, Poehler came without casting by many to go with Walsh. The two, along with others, occurred in the Chicago area with improvisation performances. In 1996 they all moved to New York. In 1998, the foursome had along with the rest of The Upright Citizen Brigade half-hour sketch show on Comedy Central . This series ran for three seasons on television and then remained active in national theaters. ''Saturday Night Live'' (2001-2008) [ edit ] Poehler joined the 2001-2002 season for the first time on Saturday Night Live (SNL) on. Her first appearance was in the first episode after September 11 , when the show was presented byReese Witherspoon and Alicia Keys performed. Rudy Giuliani , the former mayor of New York, was a guest. Poehler had in the first few episodes only supporting roles, but it was in season then promoted to full cast member of SNL. It was after Eddie Murphy and Harry Shearer the third person ever to receive this promotion. In the 2004-2005 season she was the first co-host the segment Weekend Update , along with old friend Tina Fey. In an interview with TV Guide Fey told that there were "double sexual tension" in the segment came. When Fey a year later left SNL to work on her series 30 Rock , replaced Seth Myers as her co-presenter and Poehler was first presenter. On September 13, 2008 opened the season of Saturday Night Live with a segment in which Poehler and Fey while in presidential promotional video as Hillary Clinton and Sarah Palin the world speeches. They both played obsessed presidential candidates. This was not live, which is unusual for SNL. On September 16, 2008 was officially announced Poehler would be leaving SNL in October because she was expecting her first child. On October 25, announced her co-presenter Myers during the Weekend Update segment that Poehler was not because she was giving birth. At the end of the episode singing Maya Rudolph and Kenan Thompson's song Can not take my eyes of you , in which she sang the words, "We love you Amy, and we just can not wait to meet your baby" as a concluding sentence. At the end of the show Myers! "For Weekend Update Seth Meyers'm - we love you Amy" said, after the episode ended. Poehler came back several times since then in episodes of SNL, especially if Hillary Clinton during special segments, based on moments that happened in the presidential election. Two months after her birth was on December 13 did Poehler again the Weekend Update. She finished her last SNL Weekend Update and a thank you to her family, friends and fans who had supported during her pregnancy. Hair Private [ edit ] Poehler was married to actor from 2003 to 2012 Will Arnett . They had two sons together. Arnett and Poehler were a number of times together to see on the screen. He played her husband in five episodes of Arrested Development , her brother in Blades of Glory , and he was like seeing her Spring Breakdown and Girl Missing. In the American sitcom Parks and Recreation had a blind date have Poehler and Arnett in season 2. In addition, they both expressed their voice for Horton Hears a Who! , and Monsters vs. Aliens . Filmography [ edit ] *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011 votes) *''Megamind'' (2010 votes) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009 votes) *''Monsters Vs. Aliens'' (2009 votes) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2009) *''Baby Mama'' (2008) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008 votes) *''Hamlet 2'' (2008) *''Girls Gone Wild'' (2007) *''Mr. Woodcock'' (2007) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007 votes) *''On Broadway'' (2007) *''Blades of Glory'' (2007) *''Girl Missing'' (2007) *''Fast Track'' (2006) *''Tenacious D in: The Pick of Destiny'' (2006) *''Southland Tales'' (2006) *''Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie'' (2004) *''Envy'' (2004) *''Mean Girls'' (2004) *''The Devil and Daniel Webster'' (2004) *''Orloff & Martin'' (2002) *''Wet Hot American Summer'' (2001) *''Zoe Loses It'' (2000) *''Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo'' (1999) *''Tomorrow Night'' (1998) *''Saving Manhattan'' (1998) Category:1971 births